Frases soltas
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Palavras em seu significado mais simples.


"Lily."

"Hum?"

"Ruiva."

"Hã?"

"Lils."

"Fala."

"Evans..."

"O que é?"

"Nada. Só é muito bom quando você não me ignora."

* * *

><p>"Você não se cansa de ficar pegando esse Pomo?"<p>

"Não."

"Presta atenção em mim, por favor!"

"Tá."

"Certo, senhor monossilábico."

"Ok."

"James, para de pegar essa porra."

"Ei, devolve! Isso foi completamente desnecessário, sabia?"

"Sabia. Mas eu não sabia que quando eu aceitasse o _seu _pedido de namoro, você ia ficar pegando essa _MERDA_ sem se importar comigo!"

"Aff! Eu parei por três segundos para jogar o Pomo e você dá esse chiliquinho de menina fútil! Que patético."

"Menina fútil? Você o arrogante-megalomaníaco-egocêntrico- James Potter me chama de menina fútil?"

"Está sendo uma agora. E para de revirar os olhos, é irritante."

"Que absurdo!"

"Agora vai levantar e ir embora, é? Não sabe nem lidar com uma briga?"

"Chega de ironia, por favor. E não! Eu vou ficar aqui, sentada confortavelmente no sofá, até você admitir que está errado."

"Lily querida, aprenda uma coisa: eu _nunca_ estou errado."

* * *

><p>"Toma."<p>

"O que é, Lily?"

"Abre o pacote."

"Falta de paciência..."

"Só abre a droga do pacote, James."

"..."

"Não gostou?"

"Er...são calças?"

"Ponto para o James."

"Nem comece a revirar esses olhos, mocinha...esse tecido é tão esquisito. É meio duro, Lily."

"São calças trouxas, James. Isso é jeans, _mocinho_ alienado!"

"Dijians?"

"Tá falando errado."

"Jeans?"

"Parabéns!...Que foi?"

"..."

"_Fala_. James."

"O que é isso onde deveriam estar os botões?"

"A mais alta tecnologia trouxa, se chama zíper."

"Parece meio bobo para uma alta tecnologia...vocês estão atrasados, hein? Lá vai você, bufando e revirando os olhos..."

"James, só pode ser por isso que nós queimávamos vocês!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm...imitador você."<p>

"Me senti na obrigação de retribuir."

"Sei..."

"Lily, sua relutância me ofende. Sou o melhor exemplo de cortesia e educação dessa pocilga."

"Fala isso pro Severus."

"Snivellus..."

"O quê? Não ouvi."

"Só. Abra."

"Mas o que é isso?"

"Uma roupa trouxa. Sei que você não gosta de vestes bruxas."

"É claro que é uma roupa! É uma roupa de empregada de sexshop!"

"Sexshop? Sério? Trouxas são tão engenhosos...eu nunca iria imaginar... o nome do lugar era: Safadeza com pimentinha..."

"Qual de vocês conhece um lugar desse? A idéia foi de quem?"

"Sirius me ajudou a escolher...ele falou que você ia gostar."

"Eu até que gosto...quer que eu coloque?"

"Pra que você vai vestir isso, Lily?"

"Ai, bruxo estúpido. S-e-x shop! Pegou a idéia?"

"Ahhh."

* * *

><p>"Lily, eu estou meio curioso..."<p>

"Que foi? O que você quer saber, James?"

"Olha...é meio complicado. Não pense que eu fiquei sem confiança porque isso não é verdade, tá?"

"James, isso não é nem possível."

"Obrigado, eu acho. Enfim, por que eu?"

"Por que você o quê?"

"Não me olhe assim...você podia ter ficado com outra pessoa, mas preferiu ficar comigo."

"Eu não tinha tantas opções assim."

"Lily, isso não tem graça. Eu sei que sempre fui o melhor partido, rico, apanhador, confiante, inteligente...na realidade eu deveria perguntar porque você demorou tanto tempo para ser minha namorada! Isso sim!"

"Hmm, certo. Acho que eu escolhi você porque você sempre foi tão diferente de mim...sempre soube o que fazer."

"..."

"E sempre soube o que queria."

"Talvez..."

"E sempre me disse que gostava de mim."

"_Isso_ está errado. Eu te amo, sua boba."

* * *

><p>"Sinceramente, Sirius como padrinho de casamento?"<p>

"Lils, você já esperava por isso. Todo mundo já esperava por isso! E qual é o problema dele ser o padrinho de casamento? Ele é meu melhor amigo."

"Mas ele é o Sirius..."

"Sim, Lily. Sirius é Sirius, muito bem observado."

"Ele como padrinho vai organizar a sua despedida de solteiro..."

"É mesmo? Isso é mais uma daquelas coisas de trouxa? Eu nem sei o que é isso e nem ele, provavelmente."

"James, ele é o ser mais depravado do universo. Ele conhece _esse_ costume trouxa."

"Hmm...sem nenhum interesse, como é essa tal Despedida de solteiro?"

"Ah, claro, sem nenhum interesse! Se eu contar você vai querer uma..."

"Lily, por favor, agora eu estou curioso! Vai conta, conta, Lily."

"Merlin! Como é chato... e pare de puxar minha camisa! É uma festa com umas dançarinas que tiram a roupa e álcool...James, o que você está fazendo na lareira?"

"Vou falar agora com Sirius, claro."

* * *

><p>"James, eu nem sei como dizer..."<p>

"Hmm...comece. Sou todo ouvidos, milady."

"Bobo, para de beijar minha mão, faz cosquinha."

"Tá bom. Pode falar agora, amor?"

"Certo, mas continua segurando."

"Como queira, bela donzela."

"Muito bem, nobre cavaleiro, vamos para com isso. Eu acabei de confirmar uma coisa que eu queria te contar, sabe? Eu nem sei como começar, James...eu acho que é maravilhoso, mas não sei qual vai ser a sua reação."

"Lily, você sabe o suficiente. Eu vou gostar?"

"Eu acho que vai ser mais uma daquelas coisas que você vai fazer perfeitamente."

"Que mistéééério, hein?"

"Estou grávida. Você vai ser papai."

* * *

><p>"James, você acha que Harry é mesmo a criança da profecia?"<p>

"Claro que sim."

"Acha que ele consegue?"

"Lily, ele é meu filho. Ele vai conseguir fazer o que ele quiser."

N.A: Essa fic é muito muito velhinha e eu nem sei mais dizer de onde saiu. Espero que gostem!*.*

Reviews?


End file.
